Will Curiosity Kill the Gibbs
by missfae
Summary: Who was that masked man?


**Title: Will Curiosity Kill The Gibbs?**

**Author: ****missfae**

**Archive: Yes****Fandom(s): NCIS/ ****kinda**** crossover (if you squint hard enough but not****too hard**

**Genre(general, hetero or slash) Slash****Pairing/Characters: tony/****gibbs****; ducky/?**

**Rating: M**

**Summary: Just who is that masked man?**

**Warnings: OOC behavior, mild BDSM, violence, rape (mentioned by victim).**

**Notes: I was researching my Masks stories, I even want my AU stories****to be believable within their worlds, and looking at the background of****my characters planted the seed for this one shot. Enjoy and please****take the time to comment. Oh… and the first part of Masks will be up**** this week.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. Love '****em****, wish I did****but...**

**Acknowledgments: thanks to ****ulyferal**** who encouraged me to go onto other****boards and post…**

**Thank you beta… wherever you are…hugs…**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs is a bastard, but he is a bastard with a mission.All his life, he secretly loved to solve puzzles. Or maybe it wasn'tsuch a big secret, after all he is the Supervisory Special Agent atNCIS. And you don't get that position from being an idiot. Although,truth be told, he still wonders why he could never solve the puzzle ofhis three ex's and what led him to marry them in the first place.

Or why he once involved with now NCIS Director Sheppard._"If I can puzzle that one out, I'd be awarded a Noble Prize."_ He thinks wryly. But for now he has a bigger puzzle on his mind.

"Hey boss!" Tony yells upon entering their house, his way of greeting.

"In here." Gibbs answers as he shuts down the computer

. Turning thechair away from the desk, he smiles when Tony bounds into the room andstraight into his arms almost knocking the chair over backwards.

"Hard day at work DiNozzo?" Gibbs asks as soon as Tony ceases in hisexamination of his tonsils with his tongue.

"If I say, he pauses thinking, then "Plan Nine From Outer Spacewhat would you say?" Tony asks covering his face with kisses.

Gibbs pulls him in for a deeper kiss,"It would say, that is your way of saying you had a bad day by usingsome obscure movie reference that means absolutely nothing to me.'"

Tony grins, "Give the man a prize." Suddenly he stiffens as ifawareness of where he is has just dawned on him as he looks from Gibbsto the computer and back again.

_"Gibbs, computer… computer, Gibbs." _He thinks and says "Boss.

""Yes." Gibbs answers while nuzzling Tony's neck.

"Why are you at sitting at the computer?"It's Gibbs' turn to stiffen,

"Looking up porn… what else?"

"Ah…." Tony answers, "I wasn't aware that you even knew how to turn onthe computer, let alone surf the net."

"It's not that hard, DiNozzo…"Gibbs huffs dumping the young man offhis lap.

Tony lets out an oomph as he hits the floor. "…just hit the on button

.""Tell that to your three workstations that had to be replaced." Tony pouts rubbing his bruised rear, "beside… you usually have a phobia about technology."

"I do not have a phobia," Gibbs retorted, "just a healthy dislike."

"Tell that to the computer you tried to sledge hammer last week."Tony muttered and then yelped as he was slapped on the back of his head.

"Come on… that was just a love tap." Gibbs scowled at the younger man."

Well boss, one day you're going to need my head and all those lovetaps' are gonna have an adverse effect on my mental capacity." Tony rejoined.

"I don't think so." Gibbs smirked and took a step towards Tony his eyes darkening.

"And why not?" Tony asked his breathing quickening.

"Because ," Gibbs took him in his arms, "that's not the head interests me the most." And dove in for a kiss.

Twenty minutes later, found Gibbs pounding into the handcuffed bodyunder him.

"Harder boss… faster," Tony panted as he writhes below Gibbs hardbody, "harder, faster, harder!" Until it became a mantra for whichGibbs was ready, willing and able to oblige.

_"It's __funny,"_Gibbs thinks, _"even when we're making love he still calls__ me boss. I wonder what he'd call me if I threw him over the desk and __had my way with him at work._ Had my way with him…." the term almost made the man giggle, which in itself is strange. But only if one is willing to over look the strangeness of Gibbs having a gorgeous young man who loves him with ever fiber of his being willingly giving himself to Gibbs. Still, Gibbs is fascinated by what said young man calls him in a moment of passion.

Suddenly, Tony arches his back and crying out "Boss" cums, and as the spasms from the tight channel pulls Gibbs' orgasm from his, all thoughts cease. Gibbs collapses on his young lover gasping for breath until Tony groans,

"Boss… my arms."

With a moan, Gibbs rolls of Tony and fumbles for the handcuff keys lying on the bed side table. When he is finally has the mental capacity to remember how to unlock the cuffs, he releases Tony'swrists from the headboard. Then he takes each wrist in turn and messages them gently.

"Wow, boss… that was… wow!"

"I know… this old man still has it." He smirks pulling the younger man in his arms.

Tony smiles and playfully swats Gibbs on the chest."Not so old." He murmurs as his breathing starts to slow and soon Tony is asleep.

Gibbs waits another fifteen minutes to be sure before gingerly untangling himself from the young man. Getting up, he moves towards the bedroom door and the bathroom where his clothes for thee vening are already laid out.

"Do you have to leave tonight?" The quiet voice freezes Gibbs."

It is Tuesday." He says without turning around.Tony is quiet so Gibbs waits not moving. He can almost hear Tony thinking.

Finally Tony asks,"Is what we have enough for you boss?"

"What?" Gibbs is still facing the door.

"I mean… if there's-if there's someone else. D-don't tell me. Just do what you have to do… but please come back home to me."

Gibbs turns towards Tony and hisses, "Just what the hell are you trying to say?"

Tony flinches at the fire in the blue eyes, "Boss I…" he is cut off as Gibbs pounces on the bed and grabbing the nearest wrist pulls Tony in tightly to him,"Gibbs the name is Gibbs, or Leroy or even Jethro."

He grounds out between clenched teeth.Tony's eyes widen in fear,

"Please bo… I mean Jethro."

He has seen the famous Gibbs temper in action but it had never been directed at him. Although he has no real fear that Gibbs will strike him, heremembers someone saying, "Never say what a person will never do."Gibbs stares at the trembling young man for an additional moment and pushes him roughly to the bed. As Tony lays there rubbing his wrist he hears Gibbs say,

"And by the way **Special Agent ****DiNozzo** if I ever wanted to end whatwe have you'd know with no uncertainty." With those parting words he turns and stomps out the room slamming the door behind him.

Shoulders slumping, he stands in the hallway breathing heavily and listening to the muffled sounds of sobbing._"Can I make it to the bathroom before I get sick?"_ He wonders and walks quickly down the hall.

Fifteen minutes later, he was driving across town and trying to hold onto the last of his anger because the anger keeps the guilt at bay. Guilt at hurting the person that he loved with all his heart and his soul. But he knows that as long as Tony thinks that he is angry, then Tony wouldn't be tempted to look too closely at Gibbs' activities.And these activities were dangerous enough to get both of them killed.

_"A hurt Tony is better than a dead Tony any day."_ Gibbs decides.

Another half-hour passed and Gibbs pulled up in front of a small white ranch house. Stepping out of the car, Gibbs took a moment to take int he manicured lawn enclosed by a white picket fence. A big-wheelstood beside the steps that lead to the front door and he knew that a swing-set/slide combination was erected in the backyard.

_"If I could give Tony a family, this is what it would be like."_ He thought as he drank in the sight. He stands there a moment longer before shaking himself from his reverie. Moving swiftly, he pushes open the well-oiled gate and walks up the path to the front door.Stepping onto the porch, he reaches out to ring the bell when the front door opens.

"You're late." The man says as Gibbs steps into the house.

He waits as Gibbs raises his arms and then he runs the detector over theSpecial Agent from head to toe looking for bugs and wires. After the man is satisfied that Gibbs is clean he turns and leads Gibbs into the basement.

"Gibbs" a chorus of voices sings, and Gibbs grins in response because he is on a mission… and he feels alive when he's on a mission.

"Ready to do some hacking?" Ron, the young man who led him down asks.

Gibbs nods and Ron turns to his bank of desktops and starts the program.

_"It's not that hard to hack into a system... if one has the know how._"Gibbs muses and then he thinks back to how it all started.

**Flashback**

Mission: Protect Secrets

Presidential Executive Order 12333 defines counterintelligence as"information gathered and activities conducted to protect against espionage, other intelligence activities, sabotage or assassinations conducted for or on behalf of foreign powers, organizations or personsor international terrorist activities."

Within the Department of the Navy, NCIS has exclusive investigative jurisdiction in non-combat matters involving actual, potential orsuspected terrorism, sabotage, espionage, and subversive activities.

Presidential Executive Orders 12958, 12968 and 12829 define national security information and establish the NCIS mission in safeguarding classified information, vetting personnel for trustworthiness and protecting classified information within industry. (NCIS'Mission:Protect Secrets, n.d.)

Gibbs' team was ordered to investigate the hacking and compromising of some very sensitive materials contained on the naval personnel database. In the end it was McGee who trapped the hackers. He simplyl eft a message on one of the underground boards claiming to be,

"A party interested in wrecking havoc to the fascists that is the U.S.government." The group practically found him and given his gifts forcomputers, it was easy for Probie, as Tony likes to call him, to bury a virus that led back to the culprits. Naturally, once the hackers were taken into custody, the military cut them a deal which entailed that the guilty party demonstrate how they were able to get around the safeguards in exchange for no jail time. When Gibbs heard about this,he was furious because as much of a bastard as he was, he has a definite moral code and this ragtag trio had violated it. He decided to pay a visit to these "hardened criminals" and teach them a lesson.

Instead, after talking to them for all of ten minutes, Gibbs was fascinated by their irreverent take on life and he wound up becoming an avid student of the "Lone Gunmen Too".

"What can we say? We're _X-file_ fanatics." The one named Ron explained as he introduced his brothers Ned and Jerry. It turned out that the three brothers grew up in the Glenville area of Cleveland. All of them were dark-skinned with gray eyes, tall and slender. Ron who was 24 wore his hair in waist length locs while his twin brothers, 18 were closed-cropped and all of them were Mensa smart."

Now, we are what are called hackers' not to be confused with acracker' or a kraker'." Ron had explained to him the first day Gibbs met with them in secret.

"Hackers', crackers', krackers'…. Is there a difference?" Gibbs asks.

"Ohhh, I don't know Colonels, Generals, privates…" Ned starts.

"… is there a difference?" Jerry finishes.

"Stop that." Ron grouses and Gibbs smiles relishing the banter because it reminds him of his relationship with his team.

Ron continues, "Hackers are computer buffs, highly proficient at programming and writing script. We love the challenge of forbidden fruit."

"And what is more forbidden…" Ned begins.

"…than a government computer." Jerry ends.

"We know it is illegal but just being able to access the information gives us a thrill." Ron says.

Gibbs frowns, "Then you go in and see how much damage you can do.

"The twins shake their heads and speak simultaneously,"Nah man… that's the crackers thing not ours."

Gibbs is frustrated, "There you go again. Will someone just pleas eenlighten me. What the hell is a cracker?"

The twins start to explain but Ron silences them with a look."Crackers have given us a bad name because you have to have the skills to be a cracker."

Gibbs shots him an "I'm at the end of my patience" look.

"Alright, alright." Ron raises his hands palms out in a placating gesture, "I'll keep it easy for the newbie. Crackers are those individuals who gets their kicks out of computer sabotage. They have our skills but they take it a step further and screw with folks." He pauses, "Then you have those who have just enough skills to get into acomputer to steal data or cause trouble."

"Not to mention…." This from Ned."

…script kiddies and krackers." This from Jerry."

Gibbs frowns, "You just told me about crackers."

"Nah man… K-r-a-c-k-e-r." The twins are once again speaking simultaneously."

The K' identifies them as "killers"." Ron says and shudders, "they use the internet to gather information on intended victims. They are vicious and very hard to catch."

"And a myth." Ned says.

"Nah uh." Jerry counters, "Remember that Bailey case?"

Gibbs shrugs, "The serial killer back in '99. So what?"

Ned and Jerry look at each other then at Gibbs and sing-songs, "Kracker."

Ron nods, "The media machine failed to release certain facts to the grand populace of our fair nation. The most important being… the man was an "A" No.1 Kracker. He was able to totally take control of his victims' computers; Piggy backing onto their programs, rewriting codes and even making changes while the victim was online without them knowing. He was one smooooth operator."

"And how did you find this out?" Gibbs asks.

Three sets of, "I can't believe you asked that" faces turn on Gibbsand he shrugs,"Sorry."

They talk a bit more and then make arrangements to give him some lessons in hacking.The next time he comes they begin by showing him different programs he can use, some of them they have written themselves and some were from the internet. The young men become a ticket for Gibbs to become accepted into underground hacker sites and networks. And the thrill is addicting to Gibbs.

"Let's see whose security systems we can access." Gibbs says his eyes gleaming.The others grin at him and he quickly amends, "But I only want agencies that are now defunct. If we access any that are still open we immediately back out and you don't go snooping around in your spare time. Got it!"

The others nod albeit reluctantly.

"Alright," says Gibbs, "let's do this."The next three hours were spent putting into practice the techniques Ron and the twins taught Gibbs. And although Gibbs was enjoying himself immensely, it was a pretty innocuous affair… that is until thefourth day.That Tuesday evening, Gibbs had arrived at his usual time and after asking how Tonya, Ron's wife was, booted up one of the myriads ofcomputers the hackers own and started in.

_"Let's do organizations starting with U'."_ He muses and after 20 minutes he had looked at several random agencies.

_"What a short list."_ He mused, "With our government's perchance foracronyms I was sure I'd find many more."

But he didn't so he decided to look at the two the computer found. The first was U.A.T or _"The United Nations' Advisory for the Treatment__of Displaced Persons"_. This site had been abandoned for 20 years andthe information; if not for the government's need to keep secrets could have been for public consumption.

"Gibb sighs, "Let's look at the other site."

And he turns to theagency named U.N.C.L.E. and starts the program that will access an available backdoor. Suddenly a loud tone is heard and Ron is there pushing him out of the way as his fingers begin to fly over thekeyboard. The tone shuts off.

"What did you do?" The twins gasp.

"I don't know. I just used the usual program you showed me to access this site and all shorts of bells and whistles went off. What the hell was all that about?" Gibbs asks.

"That was my alarm telling me that you had tripped an alarm on their security system." Ron informs him as they all look at each other. "I wonder why that would happen?"

Soon afterwards, they call it a night but the four know that this thing with U.N.C.L.E. is a puzzle and just like Gibbs… they liked to solve puzzles.At the next meeting, Ron had a surprise for Gibbs.

"U.N.C.L.E. stands for _United Network Command for Law and__ Enforcement._" He tells the surprised man.

"You got in?" Ron nods grinning. "YOU FUCKING GOT IN!" Gibbs is ecstatic. "How'd you do it?""There is always…" Ned says."… a weakness in the program. Just gotta find…" Jerry says."…the correct backdoor." Ned finishes leaving Gibbs feeling like he'sbeen playing ping pong."Let the man see what we've got." Says Ron moving the twins out ofthe way.

They all skim the oversized computer monitor."U.N.C.L.E. _(United Network Command for Law and Enforcement_organized to combat THRUST stands for _Technological Hierarchy for the__Removal of __Undesireables__ and the Subjugation of Humanity."_ They continue to skim."There are six section of U.N.C.L.E. …" they continue to read to themselves."Five directors… section one… Waverly.

"Hmmm," says Gibbs, "let's look at the personnel information. Ron taps a few keys and a folder entitled, Waverly, A. opens.A picture of a dour looking man in his 70's opens up. He is dressed in a tweed suit and holding a pipe in his hand."Alexander Waverly." Gibbs reads. Then the group goes on to skim his personal information."Director Section One. Married… wife named Mary…brother-in-law…retired… 1970 died 1979."

"Okay, next." Gibbs commands and another folder, Solo, N. opens.

"Napoleon Solo." Ron reads and then adds, "you've got to be kidding me."Gibbs grins as he pulls up the picture and pauses at the good looking man."Not…" Ned begins.

"…bad." Jerry finishes. Gibbs reads,"Section Two enforcement agent where he is number one… born in Kansas…rich aunt… married at 19… appendix removed… specialties include martial arts, fencing, sharp shooting… can fly a helicopter…speaks It

alian, some French and Russian… left U.N.C.L.E, 1968… owns computer business…"

"Look…" Ned points to a symbol in the lower right hand part on the screen."

…an addendum." Jerry observes as Ron clicks and reads,

"As of June 2003 discovered Mr. Solo to be in a committed relationship. He explains that he and his partner started ther elationship during their second year of working together. As it did not influence their working relationship and given the attitudes of the times, they felt no pressing need to reveal the true nature of therelationship."

"That's over 40 years, "Ron whistled, "he must really love that woman.

"But Gibbs has been reading ahead,"I don't think it's a woman. It says here that his partner was someone named Illya Nickovetch Kuryakin.

"They look at each other."Well, let's get a look at this person." Ron says and accesses his file. When the picture downloads Gibbs gasps.

"What's wrong?" Ron asks. However, Gibbs is speechless. "Gibbs.""I don't know." He squints leaning in close to the screen then back out again. "But add about 20 lbs, darken the hair and give him as light stoop and I'll swear that's Ducky."

Gibbs has Ron print out the information and the picture. Fifteen minutes later he is driving back home his mind whirling.

"No sleep tonight." He thinks.

The next day he is listening to Ducky explain about the latest victim of a supposed suicide and why it's actually murder.

"Jethro, I remember when I was in Tunisia," Ducky begins and Gibbs tunes him out to think about what he's read.

_Illya__Nickovetch__Kuryakin__, Number Two, Section Two is thought to be__ born in Kiev. Orphaned as a young lad and went to live with his__ grandmother, Larisa. He graduated from the University of Georgia and__ has a PhD in quantum mechanics from __Cambrdge__. Attended and graduated__ from U.N.C.L.E's survival school at the top of his class. He was 22 __at the time. He is a loyal Soviet citizen sent to U.N.C.L.E. in the__ spirit of cooperation between the American and Soviet governments."_

He remembers the picture, the longish blond hair, the slender buildand the serious expression on the face of the young Illya.

_Kuryakin__ is a master of disguise and is very __knowledgable__ on many__ subjects. Languages are a hobby of his and he speaks several fluently__ including: French, Japanese, and Spanish. __Kuryakin__ is an expert__ swimmer and gymnast who __is__ proficient in the martial arts as well as __fencing and sharpshooting."__The same as his partner."_ Gibbs muses.

_"Machanically__ inclined, __Kuryakin__ is an expert at demolition and bombs.__Kuryakin__ also loves Jazz.__After a __disaterous__ assignment __Kuryakin__ left U.N.C.L.E. and is now a __successful fashion designer.__Addendum- June 2003, __Kuryakin__ is now known to be in a committed__ relationship with Napoleon Solo. The relationship began when they__ were both U.N.C.L.E. agents.__"Ducky always disappears for a weekend every month. I wonder if he's __still involved with this Napoleon character."_

Gibbs is still lost in thought."Jethro, Jethro dear boy, are you alright?" Ducky asks bringing Gibbs out of his reverie.

"Yeah fine, just had a late night. Could you just send me a copy ofyour report." Gibbs replies rubbing the back of his neck.

"No problem, it will be on your desk as soon as possible."Gibbs turns to leave then he turns back,"Ducky?""Yes Jethro?"

"Umm, nothing. I'll be looking for the report." And with that Gibbs leaves the morgue determined to find out if Ducky and Illya are the same person.

That has been three months ago and Gibbs has put his plan into motion.The next day, the Gunmen hack into Ducky's and several other computers at NCIS. So when he boots up and a message about famous Russian attractions pops up on his email alert he is a bit distracted. That is until he discovers that some of the others have gotten the same message. A week later, Ducky became a bit more concerned when he started getting information about events held in Kiev so he decides to do a little investigation.Calling on certain resources, he explains his plight and asks if they can be of any assistance. An hour later, he receives a call informing him that his computer had been compromised.

"Do you have any idea why someone would have any interest in accessing your computer?" The voice asks.

"None… I have kept a very low profile since…." He lets the sentence trail off.

"Alright. Don't do anything with your machine. I'll have someone come by and pick it up."

"Not you?" Ducky asks teasingly.

"Only if you ask nicely?" Ducky hears the laughter in the voice.

"Asking is not the only thing that I can do nicely." He replies.

"Well how can I refuse such a nice young man?"

"Yes how can you?"

The man laughs, "See you tonight… around 7?"

"I'll be waiting." Ducky smiles.

"Oh." The voice says, "Get some rest, because I have a feeling you'regoing to be asking nicely all night."

Ducky laughs as he hangs up the phone.Gibbs arrives at the house and is instantly hustled inside.

"Hey." He protests but is abruptly cut off by Ron.

"You haven't been followed?" The younger man snaps at him."No I haven't been followed!"

Gibbs angrily responds, "What the hell is wrong with you?

"Ron sighs, "We were piggybacked."

Gibbs feels the blood drain from his face." What… how?"

"Someone was waiting for us…""… when we sent out the last round of spam."The twins explain.

Ron picks up the explanation, "Our alarms went off and we got out of there quick."He is sweating but Gibbs can see the glitter of excitement that borders on the maniacal in his eyes

."He's getting off on this." Gibbs thinks and he realizes that he is too. He asks,"So what do we do now?"

"Don't know but you're gonna have to find another way to get your man to out himself." Ron declares.

And being the driven puzzle solver that he is, Gibbs soon comes upwith another plan.

The next thing that happens to Ducky seems innocuous but it sets his alarms ringing.It is Saturday morning and Ducky is sitting enjoying a quiet read when there is a knocking at his front door. His mother is sitting across from him knitting and she calls out,

"Donald dear, I think it is Mrs. McGully come to fetch me for Bingo.You know I can't stand the woman. Will you please make up some excuse for me?"Mrs. Gully has been dead for over twenty years but with his mother's advancing dementia, Donald doesn't have the heart to remind her of this fact. So being the dutiful son that he is, he answers,

"I will do so right away Mother." As he goes to the door and cautiously opens it.On the other side of the door is a Fed Ex carrier, his truck parked behind him on the street.

"Mr. Donald Mallard?" The man politely inquires but his eyes twinkle in amusement. Ducky sighs,

"Yes like the duck."

"Sure. Package for you, could you please sign here."

He holds out the electronic tablet.Ducky frowns, "A package for me?"

"You Donald Mallard?"

"Yes."

"Then it's for you."

Ducky is very hesitant as he takes the electronic wand and signs his name. Just as the Fed Ex delivery man is handing him the package Ducky says,

"I've been having problems with my fingers, arthritis you know… do you mind opening this package for me?"

The man stiffens, "I don't know, it's highly against regulations."

"But think of how you'd be helping a fellow human being?" Ducky says giving his most disarming smile.

The man shrugs and thinks, "What the hell?" And pulling out a pocketknife opens the package not noticing that Ducky has moves so he is partially shielded by his front door.

"What is it?" Ducky asks when he sees that no explosion is eminent.

The man reads the cover and answers, _"Russian Piano School, Part __One__(11 CDs)."_

"What?" Asks Ducky stepping forward to claim the package.

"That what is says here."The man responds.

"Thank you." Ducky murmurs

."Sure anytime." The man says backing away.

Still looking at the package, Ducky shuts the door and returns to his seat.

"Did you tell Mrs. McGully that I wouldn't be available for Bingo."He mom asks.

"Yes, I did and she was quite heartbroken."

His mom just harrumphs and returns to her knitting.

At that moment, Ducky spies the note. He looks around it carefully and when he is satisfied that there are no wires, or other nasty surprises, he takesit out and opens it.

_"The Bach played by __Sviatoslav__Ritcher__ is quite nice."_

"Hey Ducky, how's it going?" Gibbs greats him the next morning and to his surprise the usually unflappable Dr. Mallard looks like he's not had a wink of sleep."Ducky?" He asks again.

"Oh Jethro, sorry I didn't hear you come in. Did you have a question?"

"No just came by to say hi." He pauses looking at Ducky, "are you okay?"

"Mmmm… yes… yes dear boy, just a bit under the weather. A cold I think." Ducky supplies.

"Ahhh… I hope you feel better soon." Gibbs turns to leave and then as if it is an afterthought he throws over his shoulder,

"I hear that vodka is good for a cold."

The next morning, Gibbs is in the field and asks Tony to meet with Ducky and going over the findings of their latest investigation. As Ducky is reminiscing about how the wounds remind him of similar marks he came across on a victim in his early years of working in the medical examiner's office.

"Ducky?" Tony suddenly asks.

"Yes Anthony."

"Who is Illya Kuryakin?" He asks innocently. If Tony had been looking at Ducky instead of the body, he would haveseen the usually warm blue eyes become cold as steel.

"Ducky?" Tony asks looking up. Lucky for him, Ducky is wearing thesmiling visage that those in NCIS know.

"Illya Kuryakin… interesting. Where did you hear that name?"

"Well… Tony looks like a kid caught with his hand in a cookie jar.

"Anthony…" Ducky nudges.

Tony sighs, "Okay…I'll tell you but you've got to promise that you won't tell the boss."

"Jethro? What's he got…" Ducky's voice trails off as it suddenly dawns on him and it takes all that's in him to keep his features pleasant."Tell me Anthony."

"You promise you won't tell him?"

"I promise… now tell me."

"Okay. Well every since we've solved that hacking case, Gibbs has been acting pretty strangely. More strangely than normal that is. He goes out every Tuesday night but he won't tell me where. "

"That's not anything strange. Maybe he goes bowling."

Tony snorts, "Right the boss bowling. I can just picture it." He grins, "His tush would look so good in those pants."

Ducky smiles.

"Anyway," Tony continues, "a couple of times I've caught him shutting down our computer at home."

"Jethro at a computer?!?!"

Tony nods and a sad look crosses his face, "And when I asked him aboutit he became very defensive."

"Anthony are you alright?"

"Uh… yeah." Tony is rubbing his wrist, "so last night when he left, I went through his desk and found a folder that was labeled U.N.C.L.E."

"Uncle?" Asks Illya his blood running cold.

"What a name. It stands for _United Network Command for Law and Enforcement_ and they fight against some group called, get this,THRUSH. How lame is that?" He asks looking back at the corpse and chuckling, a good thing because the look on Ducky's face would have sent him running, screaming in terror.

"Yes how lame." Ducky replies and something in his voice makes Tony look up but Ducky has a humorous look on his face. "But what has this to do with this Kuryakin fellow?"

"I don't know. I saw his name circled on the page but before I could get to his file, I heard the car pull up. I barely had enough time to get out of there before he came in."

"So you didn't actually see this fellow?"Tony shakes his head, "I know he had a photo in the file but I didn't get to it."

"Ahhh. But why did you think I would know anything about this Illya Kuryakin?"

A shrug, "I know that you and Gibbs have been friends for a long time.So I thought that he might have mentioned him to you."

"No my dear boy he didn't."

Tony waits but the usual elucidate Ducky doesn't elaborate. For a reason he cannot fathom, Tony feels he should drop the topic and they continue the rest of the autopsy in silence. As Ducky is finishing up Gibbs walks in."Hey Duck, find anything interesting."

"Yes Jethro. A great many things." Ducky replies cryptically.

"Alright. I have a meeting scheduled with the director but I expect a full report on my desk by this afternoon."

"Of course, Jethro." Ducky says with a smile.

"DiNozzo…don't you have something productive to do?"

"Um… yes?"

"Then why are you still here?" Gibbs snaps and Tony hurries to the elevators. Throwing Ducky one last way, Gibbs follows his agent out.Ducky's smile fades as soon as the elevator door closes. He turns, picks up the phone and calls a number that only he and one other person know. After two rings the phone is answered,

"Moya l'ubov". (My love).

"YA nuzhdayus' v Vas." (I need you).

There is a chuckle on the other end. "YA dumal, chto Vy ne mogli ujti do sleduyuschej p'atnicy." (I thoughtyou couldn't get away until next Friday).

"Eto - special'nyj sluchaj." (This is a special occasion.) A pause,"Moye pokrytiye bylo postavleno pod ugrozu." (My cover has been compromised.)

Steel that comes into the voice on the other end would have sent anyother man running for his life but not this man, not his…Illyusha, my sdelayem to, chto kogda-libo my dolzhny." (Illyushka., wewill do what ever is necessary.)

Ducky sighs because he really likes Gibbs but he is playing adangerous game that has to be stopped before it goes too far.

The voice continues, Kogda? (When?)

"Segodn'a vecherom Napasha. Eto - chetverg, i Jethro vsegda vyhodit pochetvergam. " (Tonight Napasha. It's Thursday and Jethro always goes out on Thursdays.)

Later that night, when he rushes into the emergency room Ducky and Abby are waiting. When she sees him, Abby breaks away from Ducky and falls into his arms sobbing loudly.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"It was terrible." Ducky says sitting down heavily in one of theplastic chairs. He's pale and shaking as he rakes his fingers throughhis hair.

"The doctor said that they… that they…" Abby starts to cry again.

"He was beaten and raped." Ducky says softly, "it was quite brutal from the descriptions of the injuries."

"Oh God." He feels as if he's been sucker punched.

"He said that he had arrived home and they snuck up behind him and grabbed him as he was exiting his car. Then they dumped him back home and left." Ducky explains

"I gotta go see him." Gibbs says trying to disengage himself from Abby.

"Please, Jethro…" Ducky rises and starts to say but stops as he finds himself left in the hallway with an armful of weeping Abby.He gently raps on the door before entering but the man still cringes.

"Boss?" The question is quiet, fearful. Suddenly Gibbs is across the room and holding him. Tears of rage streaming down his cheeks as he cradles the sobbing Tony.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" Tony cries. Gibbs feels his guts tighten as he growls,

"Sorry? "Tony cringes trying to justify himself, "I tried to fight. There were two of them."

"Two?" Gibbs murmurs, his blood running cold and he feels Tony nods.

"But they were… they hurt me. I kept asking who were they… why- why they were hu- hurting me…"

"Oh God." Gibbs thinks again.

"They never spoke. They just kept hurting me…" Tony falls silent as he continues to cry while Gibbs silently rages and reviews the various methods of dismemberment he has witnessed during his years as an investigator. They sit like that until Tony finally cries himself to sleep.An hour later, a tired Gibbs exits the room to find Ziva and McGeehave joined the vigil. Abby has calmed down and she is sitting thechair formerly occupied by Ducky.

"Boss, how is he?" Ziva asks.

"Resting but he badly hurt and he's scared." Gibbs replied. He turns to Ducky."

"Did we get any forensic evidence from Tony or the scene?"

McGee shakes his head, "Nothing. It was clean as a whistle. Whoever grabbed Tony was a pro."

"But you keep on looking?" Gibbs question sounds more like an order and McGee nods.

"We'll keep on looking."

"I better get back in there." Gibbs tells them."I don't want him to be alone in case he wakes up."

The others nod but make no move to leave except for Ducky, he heads towards the elevator.

"Jethro," He calls getting Gibbs' attention, "will you walk with me?"

"Sure Duck."

The two men walk in silence until they are standing at the door. Over head the indicator light come on and the elevator ascends.

"It is such a same that young Anthony got hurt." Ducky says pleasantly as they watch the number light up. "I mean to be so brutalized and not know the reason must be akin to torture."

Gibbs heart starts to race but he says nothing so Ducky continues in a voice that is just as pleasant as before."

My dear lad, whatever game you are playing, I'd advise you to stop it."

"Duck what are you talking about?" Gibbs asks attempting to bluster but it falls short. At that moment the door opens and a gray-haired man steps out. Napoleon Solo, the man in the photos. Ducky continues as if Gibbs hadn't spoken,

"Because if you don't…" He turns dead eyes, killer's eyes on Gibbs,

"…our UNCLE won't like it." Napoleon finishes his eyes just as dead as Illya's.

Gibbs freezes then he glares at the men and gives a terse nod. Illya and Napoleon regard him a moment longer then smile and are instantly transformed back into Ducky and his friend.

"Very good my dear. I do hope that we can make some headway on this case. Oh forgive me, I'm getting as bad as mother. Have you met my very good friend Eric? He runs a **very successful** computer firm."

Gibbs shakes his head and mutters, "Nice to meet you."

"And I you." Eric says, "I only wish the circumstances were better.But I am sure you will find whoever hurt your friend."

Gibbs nods.

"Well, Anthony needs you and we need to get going." Ducky said smiling affectionately at Eric." I'll check back later to see how Anthony is doing."

Gibbs nods again as the two men step on the elevator and as the door closes, they gaze into each others' eyes as if they were the only two in the world. When the indicator light stops at the first floor, he turns and heads back to the group.

"Who was that with Ducky?" Abby asks as Gibbs reaches Tony's door. He pauses with his hand on the door.

"A relative… a cousin I think."

"Oh what a shame, I'd like to meet a relative of Ducky's." Ziva replies.

Gibbs pushes open the door and mutters as he enters,

"Just pray you never do.

"**Hope you liked it…****I went to all sorts of sites to gather information.**

**  
Fans of U.N.C.L.E… Love this site**

**  
http://www.ncis.navy.mil/**

**  
http://en. wikipedia**

**  
http://translation. English to Russian Transliterator**

**  
for the medicinal uses of vodka**

**  
Works Cited  
NCIS' Mission:Protect Secrets. (n.d.). Retrieved Jan 23, 2008, from  
NCIS: http://www.ncis.navy.mil/mission/secrets.asp**

Hackers and crackers are real computer terms and more info can be  
found on these sites….

I have not been able to find. It was a term coined by Jeffrey  
Deavers in his book, The Blue Nowhere, which I would heartily  
recommend. The term kracker, was used for a person who skills  
surpassed that of a hacker and his or her ultimate purpose is to kill  
the victim, hence the "k".

****


End file.
